Fitting In
by CandyGirl999
Summary: Luis Sera has had the perfect life since he moved to the U.S : a best friend, a good job and a secret crush. But a group of racists at work are threating to take it away.
1. Not liked by all

**Fitting in**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil.

* * *

**

"I just wanted to thank you for filling out Johnson's paper work for him while he's in the hospital Leon." said President Graham as he spoke with Leon in the hall.

"No problem, after all it makes us even from when he let me cut in front of him at lunch." Leon replied with a friendly smile. Just then a pair of rapid stomping shoes was heard from behind him.

"LLLEEEEEOOOOONNNN!!!!" Luis Sera shouted as he jumped on top of Leon's back and took a seat on his shoulders, legs wrapped around his neck (literally.)

"You're smiling Leon! Did you get a date without telling me?! He asked with a mocking look of offensiveness.

"Luis you're really heavy…" Leon tried to complain, but he couldn't hide the fact that he was still smiling and giggling.

It had been a month since they had escaped from Spain with Ashley and a week since that memorable Halloween night, and the two had already developed what they called 'the brother bond.'

Everyone at work had fallen head over heels in love with Luis (platonically speaking of course). In just a few short weeks Luis had made himself quit popular amongst the agents, secretaries, janitor, and President Graham himself.

"Don't forget your suppose to teach me how to bowl tonight!" said Luis, still keeping his sat at Leon's shoulders.

"Yes Luis you know I wouldn't break my promise, now will you please get off me before I end up looking like the Hunchback of Notre dome?"

"No problem amigo I'll see you tonight but right now I have a date with a certain someone's locker!" with that said, Luis back flips off Leon's shoulders and runs off; but not before waving goodbye to President Graham.

"I must say Leon, this new agent you brought in is really something else, why I haven't seen anyone this cheerful and outgoing around the White House since my Ashley was a young girl." said President Graham with a small smile.

"Yeah, that's Luis alright, always looking for the good in everyone." Leon couldn't help but give another smile; Luis was such a good guy.

* * *

Luis was so cool and funny and nice that it was easy for him to win everybody over, and by everybody I mean the entire female staff, well… _almost _the entire female staff.

The day Luis started his job he was appointed in Leon's unit and although he was happy to be in his friend's unit he was even happier to be in the same unit as a certain 'cute' women.

Luis had instantly developed a major crush on Ingrid Hunnigan the day he saw her in his unit. Since then he has tried numerous times to impress her; whether it be coming in early to decorate her desk with countless roses, dedicating a song to her on the radio, or simply pulling out her chair for her when she was going to sit down.

Unfortunately none of these gestures had given Ingrid any reason to think of Luis as anything more then a friend.

"But at least she thinks of me as a friend, which means I'm half way there." Luis would always tell himself, he would not lose this fight no matter what.

Luis headed down the hall to Ingrid's locker to slip in a poem he wrote himself along with a red rose, once he was done with that he headed for his car.

Unbeknownst to him, someone was watching him from a far distance, and not in a good way. One may have thought that Luis had won everybody in the White House over, however there was one group of people who didn't like Luis at all, in fact they _despised _him.

"Brown skin…the color of evil." said the shadow of a man who was recording Luis's every move with his digital camera. "What's he planning?"

Just then the mystery man's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked the caller. A moment of silence past before he replied.

"Okay, I'll be there." with that said, he hung up and left for his destination.

* * *

"Sigh…look at all those fools. How can they just go about there everyday lives knowing that the enemy walks among us? I guess it's up to us to show them the error of there ways." Said the figure of a man looking out the window of the second story filing room of the White House, at that very moment the door opened.

"We came as soon as we got your call Damian." Said the said the shadow man as he walked in the filing room along with two other men.

"I'm glad you all came, I have just received word that Leon S. Kennedy is taking the Spaniard bowling tonight; we can follow them to the bowling ally and set Operation: Destroy Luis Sera into action."


	2. His reason for hating

**His reason for hating**

**A/N: In case you didnt know this story follows 'A Cute Halloween Tale.'

* * *

**

"But Damian there will be witnesses, someone is bound to see us." said the man standing at the shadow man's left.

"That is were your wrong, Kurtis, I have constructed an alibi for us." Damian pulled out, what appeared to be a _Harry Potter _book.

"Today at the mall there is a book signing, J.K. Rowling will be autographing the newest _Harry Potter _book, and I just happened to have gone down there during my break and asked her to make the autograph out to me and my friends, who were to shy to see her."

Damian opened the book to the title page and showed his companions the autograph.

**To my devoted fans:**

**Damian Rockwell, Demetri Shawn, Tyrone Simmons, and Kurtis Slater**

**Sincerely Yours,**

**J.K. Rowling.**

"You're a genius Damian." said the shadow man.

"Thank you Demetri." said Damian.

"Uh, may I ask a question?"

"You may Tyrone." said Damian.

"Why exactly do we want to get reed of Luis Sera?"

Damian looked shocked at this. "Why? I'll tell you why. It is because of him and his kind that the United States was almost destroyed. That's why."

"Him and his kind?" Kurtis asked confused.

"Surely you know about the Los Illuminados cult in Spain." said Demetri in disbelief. Kurtis just shook his head.

By now Damian's mouth was hanging open.

"This cult implanted the president's daughter with one of their parasites and tried to send her back to the U.S. to try to kill the president and infect the whole country! And he…"

Damian pointed out the window to Luis as he was getting into his car.

"…he was their researcher! He was the one who did all the studies on those parasites, which made them stronger!"

Kurtis gasped and so did the other two.

"Now that his 'employers' have been killed he thinks that he could just come into the U.S. and just work for the president just like that!?" Damian's fists were now shaking with rage.

"What gives **him** the right to work for the president, to casually talk to the president, to be so close to the daughter of the divine president, and escort her trick-or-treating for that matter?! Luis Sera…THAT MAN IS THE DEVIL!! HE MUST BE DESTROYED ALONG WITH THAT TRATOR LEON S. KENNEDY!!" Damian slammed his fists into a desk so hard that he ended up breaking its legs

Everyone was beyond scared that they will be his next victims if they didn't stay back.

"Wait, why dose Leon have to be destroyed?" Demetri asked, still unsettled by Damian's outburst.

This question made Damian's pale blue eyes shoot open. Besides Luis Sera, Leon S. Kennedy was the one person that Damian hated the most. He had hated him since he stole the job that should be rightfully his: bodyguard to the president's family.

Damian never told anybody, but he owed President Graham his life since that fateful night.

* * *

_It was dark and raining, the streets were completely empty and all the strays were picking at whatever food they could get at in the dumpsters. Next to the dumpsters was the silhouette of a man sitting in a slumped position._

_Damian had just gotten into a fight with his so called 'friends' and they left him for dead in the ally. He had stab wounds all over his arms and legs and had blood trailing down his mouth and nose. He kept drifting in and out of consciousness. _

'_I guess this is it.' he though to himself as he closed his eyes and waited for the end. But just as he was about to give up on life he heard foot steps approaching._

"_Are you alright?" asked a frantic voice. Damian looked up and saw a man with a concerned look on his face._

"_Wha…" Damian tried to answer, but he was going fast._

"_I better take you to the hospital." said the man as he hoisted Damian up, placing his arm around his neck and walked him to his car._

_In the hospital the doctors had just finished performing surgery on Damian, who was now resting in his room. He was barley away when he heard the discussion going on between the doctor and his rescuer in the hall._

"_Will he be alright?" asked his rescuer._

"_He'll be just fine, you got him here just in time, but he will need to stay for the next few days so we can make sure he doesn't suffer from any after effects."_

"_May I see him?" asked the man._

"_You may." replied the doctor._

_Damian heard foot steps coming towards his room, he turned around to face his rescuer. Damian gaped in awe, now that it wasn't so dark he could see who his savior was; it was Senator Graham._

"_Are you doing alright?" asked the senator with a kind smile._

_From that day on, Damian had completely devoted himself to Senator Graham; he even helped him with his presidential campaign._

_When Senator Graham became President Graham, he hired Damian to work for him in gratitude for helping him win the election and Damian was more then happy to accept._

_Damian was President Graham's top agent, he was always the one he turned to, to get the job done and Damian was always happy to serve his president in anyways necessary, wither it be getting him coffee or recovering lost documents. He even made Damian body guard for his family._

_But, over time, Damian became obsessive in wanting to be by the president's side all the time. He wouldn't let anyone come near him or talk to him, it even got to the point where he wouldn't let his own family see him._

_President Graham couldn't take it anymore, he new that Damian would not become a good body guard if his only concern was him and not his family but he couldn't fire Damian so he decided to help him in the only way he can; by replacing him._

_A few months after President Graham entered office, a new agent had started working his name was Leon S. Kennedy; Damian didn't think too much of it at the time, but when he found out that this new agent was to replace him as body guard for the presidents family he completely lost it._

"_WHAT?! BUT I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BODY GUARD!!"_

"_Damian, you're an excellent agent, you get the job done, your always on time for work, but you have to understand that I need my space. To be a body guard is to be around that person or persons and make sure that your there to watch out for them and protect them when needed, not isolate them from there friends and family!"_

"_But I-"Damian tried to protest but President Graham interrupted._

"_I'm sorry Damian but you can't be my body guard anymore, Leon S. Kennedy is going to take your place; you are going to be in charge of gathering information on missions. Believe me it's for the best."_

_Damian couldn't believe this, President Graham, the man he dedicated his whole life to serving, was demoting him and having someone else take his place, he couldn't take it anymore._

"_I GO TO ALL THE TROBLE TRYING TO PROTECT YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?! FINE!!! IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL, THEN I WISH YOU NEVER FOUND ME IN THAT ALLY!!!"_

_With that said Damian stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind him. President Graham just sat there head bowed down in sadness._

"_I'm sorry Damian."_

_Damian may have been mad, but he knew that he still cared about the president, and he knew that the president would probably come to his senses and realize that what a mistake he made, then they could have a good laugh about it._

_Unfortunately the president never properly spoke to him after that, which started to worry Damian. About a month later his daughter Ashley was kidnapped, and the president sent Leon to go find her._

_It was then that he realized that the president was serious about not wanting him back and he started to get really really mad, not at the president, but at Leon S. Kennedy._

'_It's all his fault. It's all his fault the president demoted me, it's all his fault he wont talk to me, it's all **his** fault I can no longer protect him! It's all his fault! IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!! **IT'S ALL HIS FAULT!!!**'_

_From that day on Damian hated Leon S. Kennedy, he hated him mind, body and soul, and he hated anyone who associated with him, or came anywhere near the president in anyway._

_When Leon came back from Spain with the president's daughter just a few days later, he brought someone with him, a Spaniard, the enemy. What's worse is that President Graham decided to hire him as his daughter's second body guard. What did he do to deserve such a position? It was him and his kind that kidnapped the president's daughter, him and his kind that threatened to destroy the U.S. This got Damian really really REALLY mad, so mad that he formed a hate group dedicated to destroying Luis Sera and Leon S. Kennedy.

* * *

_

"Let's just say I have issues with Mr. Kennedy," said Damian, coming back to reality. "Now are we going to set our plan into action or are going to just stand around?"

"Yes sir!" said his men.

'This'll be good. So long Leon S. Kennedy.' he thought to himself, a menacing smile forming on his lips.


End file.
